Barber's Chair
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: What if things had gone differently after Sweeney murdered the judge? Read to find out... sorry! I suck at summaries!


_**Okay, I know this pairing is a little sick, what with them being father and daughter and all, but this just kept bothering me. I had an idea, and I just had to write in down. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

_**Feedback, please!**_

It started in the barber's chair. Judge Turpin made a sickening gurgling sound as he took what Sweeney thought was his last breath. He slumped back against the chair and Sweeney smiled to himself. He stepped on the pedal next to the chair and it tipped back, sliding the judge off of it and down to the bakehouse below.

As the chair came back up, he started singing, "Rest now, my friend. Rest now forever. Sleep now, the untroubled sleep of the angels…"

His serenade was interrupted by a sound from across the room. He turned his head and saw that his chest was slightly open. He snatched his razor, stood up, and started making his way to the chest. He flung it open to see a teenaged boy sitting inside. He could tell the boy had seen everything.

"Come for a shave, have you, lad?" he growled as he yanked the boy out of the trunk.

"N-no, I-" he started, but his cap fell off. Long, yellow hair cascaded down his shoulders.

Sweeney stared in wonder as he realized that this was a beautiful young woman. A beautiful young woman who looked painstakingly like his Lucy.

Johanna's eyes widened as she looked at the man holding her by the back of the shirt. They widened further as she realized her cap had fallen and her cover was blown, further as she saw the man was covered in blood, and even further as he saw that the man was almost impossibly handsome, even covered in blood. And they widened even further when she felt the large erection poke into her stomach.

Oh, how she looked like his fallen angel. His cock throbbed just looking at her. An animalistic passion took over him and he grabbed her, his lips crashing fervently against hers. She was surprised for a moment, but soon gave in to pleasure, relaxing and letting her lips mold to fit against his. His tongue ran over her lower lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth and his teeth closed gently onto her bottom lip.

He knew he was being completely controlled by desire, but he didn't care. He pushed her backwards and she stifled a cry as her back hit the wall harshly. His hands fumbled with the buttons on her coat. she broke the kiss and unbuttoned it herself, letting it fall to the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt as well and let it flutter downwards. She stared in wonder, mesmerized by his pale, muscular chest, scarred by the years in prison. She was brought back down to earth by a chuckle from Sweeney. She blushed hard and pulled her top over her head. Her loose trousers soon followed, leaving her in only her white lacy bra and panties. Sweeney unzipped his trousers and let them pool around his ankles, along with his boxers. He quickly kicked them off and captured her lips in another heated kiss.

The blood on his lips was both disgusting and incredibly erotic. He turned them around and pushed her backwards into the barber's chair. In one quick motion, he sliced through her bra, exposing her creamy, pale breasts. He grabbed one in each hand and squeezed gently. She moaned and her head lolled on her shoulders. He brushed his thumbs over the hardened peaks, making her shudder in pleasure.

They both turned their heads when they heard Mrs. Lovett's bloodcurdling scream. After a moment, Sweeney turned back to Johanna and said, "I'm sure she's fine." before wrapping his plump lips around a pink, rosy nipple. She gasped and arched her back as she tangled her hands in his messy black locks. He lowered his hand and pressed roughly against her clit through her panties. She moaned loudly and rolled her hips. He switched to her other nipple and teased it in the same manner.

He trailed kisses down her stomach as he hooked his thumbs in the band of her panties and pulled them down, past her knees and over her feet. He faced her slit, already glistening with her arousal. He teasingly ran a rough thumb down her wet slit. She let out a guttural groan as he plunged two fingers deep into her. He slowly pumped his fingers into her, playing with her clit with his tongue. A grin spread across his face as he realized that she was a virgin. She could feel that heady warmth gathering in the pit of her stomach as he slipped another finger into her and increased his rhythm.

Her head pressed against the chair as his tongue continued to tease her sensitive clit, bringing her closer to ecstasy. When he added one more finger, it only took a few thrusts to have her soaking his hand with her juices, the orgasm wracking her body and making her mind cloudy. He smiled slightly as he watched her come relentlessly. Her walls tightened and spasmed around his fingers just as Lucy's used to. Tears filled his eyes just at the memory, but he quickly pushed them away, turning his focus to the young girl gasping for breath in front of him. Her chest heaved, making her perky breasts bounce with every breath she took. He withdrew his drenched fingers and stood up. He bent over and put his hand in front of the girl's face. She looked at him confusedly, and he looked back at her expectantly. He gestured to his dripping hand, and, after a few moments, she knew what he wanted her to do.

She slowly ran her tongue, still quivering from her orgasm, over his fingers, equal parts disgusted and aroused at tasting herself on his blood covered digits. When she had finally licked his fingers clean, he pulled her up and kissed her, his lips bruising about she moaned into his mouth as his hand found her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. She could feel his throbbing member pressing against her stomach again. He could taste her arousal on her lips, and it only made him want her more. Then, he spun her around and pushed her down so she was bent over the chair. She turned her head to look back at him, her eyes depicting fear, lust, and pleasure. It was this look that made Sweeney, with absolutely no warning whatsoever, plunge into her as deep and hard as he could. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tears rolled down her face. As she slowly got used to having him inside her and some of the pain subsided, she relaxed. Sweeney could feel this and took it as a sign that he could start moving. As she got used to his movement, her whimpers and sobs dissolved into moans of pleasure.

Sweeney was thrusting into her quickly, savoring her moans and gasps. Though this girl was very alluring and tight-oh, so tight…-, his mind kept wandering to his Lucy. She was a virgin when they met as well. He was reminded of their first night together, the night they conceived Johanna, on their honeymoon.

_Lucy lay underneath him, her hair splayed out under her head, making her look goddess-like. Her breathing was rapid and she begged him, "Ben, please. Please…"_

"_Are you sure, Lucy? I mean…" his soft voice responded worriedly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. _

"_Yes, Ben, just…please…please…" _

_With that, Benjamin did what he had longed to do since the first moment he had set eyes on her. He entered her slowly, trying his best not to hurt her, he froze when she cried out in pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears rolled down her pale face, and she was biting her lips so hard, it was bleeding. He could tell she was trying not to scream. _

"_Lucy…I can stop…" he said uncertainly. _

_She simply shook her head, urging him on. He slowly started to move inside her, taking her gently. Her gasps of pain slowly morphed into moans of pleasure, and he took this as a sign that he could go faster. Her back arched as he sped up, each thrust going deeper into her until she cried out in pleasure, her head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth agape in ecstasy. Benjamin soon had his release deep inside her. When they were both finished, he collapsed onto the bed next to her. Their sweaty bodies heaved, catching their breath._

Sweeney kept speeding up, taking her roughly and animalistic ally, something he had never dared to do with Lucy. She started moving her hips back to meet his thrusts, pushing him deeper into her. As he sped up even more, he hit that one spot inside her, and that sent her spiraling over the edge.

She arched her back and screamed so loud they must've heard her two blocks away. Her folds tightened around him and he released into her. She soon collapsed against the chair and he fell to his knees. His cock was still hard, covered with a mixture of her blood and her juices. So, as soon as she caught her breath, he stood up. He turned her around to face his cock and she knew what he wanted her to do. She ran a torturously slow tongue up his shaft, savoring the taste of her blood mixed with her arousal. She flicked her tongue over the head and Sweeney threw his head back in pleasure. Johanna smiled at his reaction and continued to torture him. When she had him visibly trembling, practically begging for release, she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked gently. Sweeney groaned and tangled his hands in her golden tresses. She slowly started to move along his length, earning gasps and moans from the man standing before her. She tightly gripped the base of his cock as she started to move faster. Her head bobbed back and forth expertly, occasionally brushing the sensitive skin with her teeth.

With a few more bobs, he came violently into her mouth. She swallowed every drop as he kept barreling through his orgasm. When he was finally finished, she stood back up. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her, more passionately than ever before.

He quickly got redressed and, before he left, said, "Forget my face." and strode out to deal with Mrs. Lovett.

She watched him leave and got redressed slowly. Then, she waited for Anthony, exploring the small room, admiring his razors, sitting in the barber's chair that she would have fond memories of. The barber's chair where it had all begun.


End file.
